1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to apparatuses and methods for processing scan data in the event of an electrostatic discharge (ESD) input.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-voltage electrostatic discharge (ESD) may occur instantaneously in an image forming apparatus due to various factors. For example, an ESD may occur when a user operates an image forming apparatus or due to internal components of the image forming apparatus.
Image forming apparatuses, such as copiers, multifunctional printers (MFPs), and scanners, may malfunction due to the occurrence of an ESD, and image distortion may occur because such an ESD affects internal signals of an image forming apparatus.